The inkjet printer is designed for the labeling of goods. It may work with a continuous inkjet; preferably, it works with ink droplets discharged from the outlet opening. During the writing process, the handheld device has to be moved relative to the labeled goods. Generally, the goods are stationary and the handheld device is moved relative to the goods in the writing direction. A roller, which rolls on the goods and which detects the relative speed of the writing motion, can be provided on the handheld device. The writing process is controlled in this manner.
Even if the present disclosure is preferably suitable for handheld devices, its use for stationary inkjet printers is not excluded.
Inkjet printers are known from the prior art. With regard to the prior art, reference is made to the following documents EP 1 064 153 B1, WO 85/01104, EP 720916 and EP 789322.
Efforts are being made to be able to transmit into the main device sufficient information on the at least one liquid located in the storage container. For example, it is desirable to detect, for example, the expiry date of this liquid, the type of liquid, the duration of use so far of the liquid for printing processes, and other information. This information is fed to a computer which is located in the main device and controls the operating processes of the printer. Because the storage containers are replaceable, it is possible to successively connect several different storage containers to a main device, in particular to replace storage containers. In most cases, different liquids, in particular inks and/or solvents, are required for the labeling of different goods. Because the storage container is replaceable, the inkjet printer can be rapidly adapted to different requirements, for example to printing on paper bags, glass bottles or pieces of textile.
According to the prior art, the information is transmitted between the storage container and the main device via electrical contacts, in particular contact pins. Their number should remain small. It was found that the electrical contacting is difficult and not satisfactory in the long run. It was also found that interruptions and errors during the establishment of the electrical contact between the pins and the mating contacts in the main device result in unwanted signals, interruptions and other errors in transmission.
Thus, there is a desire for avoiding the drawbacks of the previously known inkjet printer and providing a more reliable transmission of the information on the liquid located in the storage container to components controlling the operating processes, in particular to a computer.